A lesson in fanfiction (or How to Prank a Supernatural Fan)
by Jiwa
Summary: An author wakes up in place of her character in an old Twilight fanfiction. But how is Supernatural involved in this? Oneshot. Warning for strong language.


**A/N: **This is what you get for spending too much time on Tumblr. If you want more details on the fic mentioned on this story, please visit my page. It's my only Twilight fanfic in addition to this one.

* * *

**A LESSON IN FANFICTION**

Saara swayed on her feet. She felt like a truck had just driven over her, ugh. She slowly pried her eyes open and to her horror, she was greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

She was standing in a living room of some sort. The place was almost too clean to look like anyone really lived there, and everythig was white, clean and fucking expensive looking. She idly wondered if some rich psychopath had kidnapped her. Not very likely, even though it was a possibility thanks to her shit luck.

"Are you done talking to Lucie?"

"What the fuck!" she gasped and took a quick step back. "You fucking scared me, dude!" She took a deep breath, hear heart still hammering in her chest like crazy. "Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?"

The blonde man frowned. Wow, the dude was wearing some badass contact lenses, Saara observed. His eyes almost looked golden.

"Are you all right, Fuji?"

Saara's eyes widened at the nickname. "Whoah!" she said, this time out loud. "How the heck do you know that nickname?" she asked. "Nobody's called me that in years now."

The man cocked his head to left. "Did you hurt your head?"

She frowned at him. "No, I don't think I really don't understand why I'm here and what the heck is this place," she said. "And, heck, do you know me or something?"

He was still frowning at her, as if trying to solve a particularly hard puzzle.

"Maybe you should sit down," the man said gently and took hold of her upper arm.

"Fuck, your fingers are freezing!" Saara yelped, wrenching herself away from the guy. "What the heck have you been doing? Keeping your fingers in a freezer or something?"

The blonde man sighed at her attitude. "Fuji, what is the last thing you remember?"

Saara frowned at the casual use od her nickname, but tried to think back. "I think I was surfing on the internet..."

"Go on.."

Her frown deepened. "Uh, I think I was just reading this old fanfiction I had written long ago. About Twilight," she clarified and let out a laugh. "God, it was such a retarted story!"

The man just kept staring at her, as if willing her to figure something out.

Her eyes widened. The white doctor's coat, the too clean and expensive house, golden eyes...

"Well, fuck," she said, making Carlisle Cullen flinch. "I'm in that freakin' stupid book, aren't I?"

Carlisle's head cocked to the side again."Why do you think it's stupid if you used to love it enough to write stories about it?"

Saara rolled her eyes. "Well, firstly, Twilight was probably one of the first properly long novels I ever read, so I got fucking obsessed, okay? Even though the plot was crazy and stupid and the main characters are fucking annoying..."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at that but didn't interrupt her.

"But then, I started reading REAL books, like Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings and so on... And I started to realize just how much of an idiot I had been when I had declared that Twilight was the best frickin' book in the world."

Carlisle was starting to look a little miffead about her rant. "So you don't like Twilight at all anmore?"

Saara made a face. "Ugh, really not," she said and crossed her arms, "Vampires as a concept is awesome, but you guys kind of ruin the image of proper vampires. I mean, sparkling in the sunlight..." she said and rolled her eyes. "That's the gayest thing ever."

She got tired of standing and wondered over to one of the designed sofas and sat on it. Carlisle was still looking shocked. Saara rolled her eyes at him. "If I could choose, I'd choose any other universe over this stupid place." She shook her head. "But looks like I really don't have a choice."

She looked at Carlisle, who had once been one of her favourite characters. Now he just seemed boring and kind of flat.

"This sucks," she groaned. "I wish I was even in the Supernatural so that I could kick some real vampire ass."

That's when a thought struck her, and she turned to look at Carlisle, who was grinning at her.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, god," she moaned, partly in amusement and partly in horror, "I've been Loki'd."


End file.
